Farewell, Mary!
by Arsinoe.romana
Summary: One Shot about Vinnie and Mary after... after what happened! P Big Spoilers PART III! Vinnie POV...


_**Farewell, Mary!**_

_**Hey everybody! This is the first time I write in English, and I don't speak nor write perfectly –what for a euphemism! - in English so I hope you'll be kind to me!**_

_**But I'm sure you will… !******_

_**Anyway, this is a one shot about the Godfather (such a great film) and of course Mary's character and Vincent's character don't belong to me but to Puzo and Coppola!**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy!**_

**Farewell, Mary!**

**Mary. Mary Mary Mary Mary. **

**She was the One… the sweet Mary.**

**The only one I loved, the only one I utterly loved, cousin, lover, friend.**

**Mary.**

**So damn beautiful with her charming dark eyes and those splendid lips… This tortuous smile, tortuous but amazing, who did all her beauty. **

**My sweet Mary.**

**Angel in the darkness of our family.**

**How much mistakes did I do?**

**I chose power, I chose strength, and honour, and vengeance… Instead of her. **

**I betrayed her and her love.**

**I chose a dark fate, but at the time I did this, I ****could**** not imagine that her life was at her end.**

**Dead… dead.**

**I can't believe this. I can't believe that she's not with us anymore.**

**Her laugh… her smile… her angel face.**

**I miss you, Mary.**

**God if I miss you…**

**But I failed. I failed twice.**

**I had to protect you, I did everything for your protection and I couldn't avoid your death.**

**I failed.**

**Don Vincenzo Corleone failed.**

**How bitter is this title…**

**Why? Why?**

**Everything is a mistake, everything was a mistake.**

**Vendetta…**

**I was blind. Blind…**

**Fill with eager and precipitation.**

**Uncle Mike told me to be careful… But I still am Sonny's son.**

**Sonny… ****I would have like a death like his if it have could preserve you.**

**My angel, my sweetheart, my love.**

**My Mary.**

**I see you again, in your wonderful golden dress, so peaceful, so magnificent. **

**I can see your tears.**

**I remember our last talk. I think about it in any moment of my tortured life.**

**My second failing.**

**I regret my words so much, Mary.**

**I hope you can hear me from heaven. I'm sure you're in heaven, if heaven exists.**

**You were so pure, so candid…**

**My Mary. My bright Mary. **

**My star, my treasure, my heart.**

**I'm so sorry, Mary.**

**I'm so sorry for my last, fatal words. **

**They burn me.**

**I'll always love you, did you say. **

**And I saw your smile between your tears. **

**Then I killed you a first time. Then I failed.**

**Words that sounded like a shot of a mortal gun.**

**But I did it for your best, Mary. I wasn't the guy for you. I was a gangster, an unrespectable and cursed man, I wasn't made for you, for your beauty, for your perfection. You… You were the One. **

**My Mary.**

**I wasn't the One. **

**But I regret. I regret our last words, I regret it when I remember the pain in your bright eyes. **

**I paid for it. I paid a lot, I paid since I pronounced these words.**

**I told you that it wasn't the time... but a few seconds later you were shot. **

**Tears were under my eyes. Not much but enough for me.**

**I never cried before this day, Mary, nor even when my father died. I cried twice in my life. **

**I cried when I renounced ****to**** you, my love. **

**And I cried when you died.**

**Even gangsters have a heart, and you had mine. **

**It was yours… And it still is.**

**Cause I'll love you forever, cuz.**

**I know that I'll burn in hell and we will never meet each other again, but this time I won't tell you to love somebody else.**

**Cause I love you. **

**My heart is broken without you, and it will be forever.**

**I'll ever keep you in my mind and in my heart. **

**My Mary.**

**My love.**

**Farewell, Mary.**

* * *

_**So here it is! Vinnie's farewell…**_

_**If you liked it, I'd really love a little review… :)**_

_**Especially critical reviews, cause they're constructive! Bur if you want to do congratulations, I'll be delighted too, of course:P**_

_**Thanks for reading this!!**_


End file.
